Sr Pantera Sr Conejo
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: One-Shot/Drabble en apoyo a la pagina: "El KuroTsuki no es soló porno"


.

 **One-Shot.**

 **Pareja: K** uro **T** suki

Los personajes de **Haikyuu!** , no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate.**

 **O** ne-Shot/ **D** rabble  
En apoyo a la pagina:  
"El **KuroTsuki** no es sólo porno"

— Diálogos —

-" _Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje"_

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

 **Capitulo Único: S** r. **P** antera ❤ **S** r. **C** onejo.

.

— Hey, Tsukki ~ — ronroneo el nombre de su pareja mientras se estiraba en la fresca hierba, sin embargo nombrado no le presto ni la más mínima atención. — ¿Cuando me dejaras _comerte_? — insinuó con ronca voz.

El herbívoro se tenso en su lugar ante la pregunta de la pantera. La cual llevaba varios días asechandolo e insinuándosele.

—Nunca. — respondio en un tono cortante, aun quería tratar de vivir su monótona vida herbívora.

— Entonces dejame probarte.

En un ágil el felino se posición detrás del conejo. Paso su nariz por el arco que se formaba entre su hombro y cuello, aspirando su encantador aroma. Uno que le volvía loco.

— Me fascina tu olor, Tsukki. — dijo aspirando la fragancia de la rubia cabellera del conejo. Sus manos se colaron dentro de la camiseta del menor, tocando su suave y sensible piel. — También tu suavidad y sensibilidad. — pellizco levemente uno de los rodados pezones del conejo

— K-Kuroo-san... — jadeo el nombre del carnívoro. — D-Detengase... ¡Ah!

— Linda voz, Tsukki. — pronuncio con malicia la pantera, mientras su mano derecha bajaba hasta la entrepierna del rubio. — ¿Debería de darle un poco de atención a _esto_?

— N-No... Ngh... K-uroo-san.

Las inútiles suplicas del conejo solo lograban excitar a la pantera, sentirlo estremecer entre sus brazos era fascinante. Mordió levemente una de las largas y mullidas orejas del menor provocandole un poco de miedo.

— N-No me comas. — dijo entre lágrimas el pequeño herbívoro.

— ¡T-T-Tsukki! — no podía creer lo tierno que podía llegar a ser su presa. Giro el rostro del menor en un corto movimiento para besar sus delgados labios.

Deslizo su lengua por toda su cavidad bucal acariciando con esta los blancos y bien alineados dientes enredándola junto a la resbaladiza y caliente lengua de conejo.

El sabor era exquisito junto con el inexperto beso del menor. Realmente quería devorar a ese conejo de un solo bocado, pero se retenía a si mismo porque quería disfrutarlo tanto a él, como a sus reacciones.

Sabia que el rubio se encontraba asustado, por lo que debería detenerse aunque no quisiera.

— Hey, Hey, Hey Tsukki, Kuroo. — llego aleteando con gran energía un búho junto a su callada pareja.

La pantera solamente maldijo en voz baja, aunque agradecía la interrupción de su mejor amigo. Un poco más tarde y se hubiera devorado al joven conejo.

— Oya.

— Oya, Oya... ¿Que es lo que están haciendo los dos? — pregunto con malicia el búho. — ¿Como van las cosas Bro? ¿Te lo comiste? — la pregunta del recién llegado provoco un sorprendente sonrojo en el herbívoro.

— ¡Bokuto-san! — lo reprendió su pareja. — Por favor ignóralo, Tsukishima-kun. — el conejo asintió ante su petición.

— Pero Akaashi. — rezongo el de cabellera blanca y grisácea. — Kuroo simplemente debería de decirle a Tsukki; "Te amo Kei, dejame comerte ".

Dijo en un tonto intento de voz de la pantera. El cual se sonrojo ante la imprudente confección del búho.

— ¡Bo-Ku-To! — llamó con furia al ave. — Ven, vamos a charlar un poco, Bro.

Al ver como la pantera y el búho se retiraban, el conejo soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se sentía más relajado al lado de Akaashi.

— ¿Te devoró?

— ¡A-Akaashi-san! — su rostro se encendido ante la pregunta de azabache. — P-Por supuesto que no. — respondió tratando de mantener la calma. No se dejaría devorar hasta que la pantera confesara sus sentimientos por él.

Y esperaba que fuese pronto, porque el también podría convertirse en un conejo carnívoro y devorarse a esa pantera negra si era demasiado lento en confesarse.

...

 _Fin_.

...

Jajaja no se me dan las cosas Sweet's 😭

No creo que sirva de algo este **O** ne-Shot/ **D** rabble a la pagina;  
"El **KuroTsuki** no es solo porno"

.

Para la próxima escribiré un **+18** (?)

Pero al fin escribí un **K** uro **T** suki ❤  
Quiero ahora un **A** kaa **T** suki 😍

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


End file.
